gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Strength and Hodor
__NOEDITSECTION__ : : *''We don't start fights, we FINISH THEM.'' Strength and Hodor is a tier 1 co-operative alliance with a dual mission. Our first mission is helping each other and our friends and the second is having a good time while protecting our assets. While we primarily focus on barter, spy and aid during AvA and barter, spy, aid and bribe in PtP, and encourage our members to gain their PtP experience by positive actions and farming inactives, we respond to unprovoked attacks on our members with overwhelming force and alliances that think we look like a tasty bite during war often find themselves with a very bad (and very stabby) taste in their mouth. We'd be completely content to have every single alliance in the game as a friend, and we've even become friends with some of the people who've attacked us the worst in the past, but no one should mistake that for passivity-we're also open to players whose interest is in being the biggest, baddest warriors in Westeros and you will get used during AvA and also have plenty of Bannercalls to respond to the rest of the time. Most of the time there is someone dumb enough to start an action against a group who would be happy to be their friend if they but asked...and we will respond to that action. The core of our original members were members of an alliance where they felt that they were not being treated well by leadership that wasn't transparent. We want everyone's input and try to meet everyone's needs. We try to keep everyone appraised of our plans (although brand new members won't always know fine details such as troop movements or camp locations). We answer bannercalls, send barters to those who've just reincarnated (or those who ask!) and do our best to make sure all of our members are having the best time they can. The ideal new member will be interested in having a good time, being protected from the guys that are bigger and protecting the smaller from the not-quite as big guys. While not a role-playing alliance, it is tolerated, as are serial reincarnators and alts (as long as you're open about your alt.) We currently hold no fealty, although we may change that if we find a benefit in it. We will always be welcome to all fealties. 'Benefits' *Multiple Alliance Challenges run every week. Spoils challenges continuously during AvA. *Incredibly productive alliance for small numbers. Everyone contributes, everyone benefits *Zero-tolerance towards intentional abuse of members. *Transparent leadership that is open to discussion. "Because I'm the leader" does not happen. 'Expectations' *Treat all our alliance members with respect. *Don't send combat actions at allies and friends. *Spying for other alliances will be discovered and player will be removed. *Inactive members will be removed. *If you've won a unique item from a challenge, sit down and let another win it. *Be grown ups, have fun. *We are open to the idea of merging with another small alliance, but we'd need to see how you treated your friends for at least one full AvA before we'd even consider it. *We try to arrange challenges for all timezones, so all countries welcome. (Most of us have English as a primary or only language, but we aren't hostile to people whose primary language is not English.) 'Achievements' *Over 250,000 alliance power, individual members with over 1,000,000 power and top 1000 status *Ranked 90th Overall, and 17 in Dorne with less than 23 members during the Valyrian Cycle, with level 20 barter camp, other camps level 15 and 16. * Ranked 153 over all in the Long Night; 10,286,516 victory points with only 19 participants (and a few were out!) *In same AvA, we were 44th in the Westerlands, 38th in The Reach and had level 9,10,11 and 16 camps. (Again, with 19 participants, and a couple were unavailable!) We'll be in different places each AvA. *Crow Phase: 3rd in The Reach, 23rd overall, with less than 30 participants *Top 20 in areas we participate in in the "new" AvA, achieving token awards *Consistent and active alliance 'Leadership' Leader: Lila Snow temporary leadership will be handled by an officer. This is not permanent. Officers: *Most long term members are promoted to officer unless they ask otherwise 'How to Join' Strength and Hodor is about fairness and having a good time. You can join by sending a raven to the leader or officers, explaining why you'd like to join. We also tend to invite people we like. If you don't want to join, just discard the invitation. We also may have unannounced "open door days" when AvA is not in progress where anyone can join, although you may be removed if there is a problem or suspicion about your account (just raven the leader or officers if this was done accidentally.) New Members have a 1-2 week probationary period before they are added to the facebook group. We'll check your lineage and see if you've worked with a known enemy, see if you interact with the group, etc. You don't need to play on facebook to be in our group, but since the chat and raven systems in game often don't work as well as can be desired, the facebook group is the best place to get data about construction plans and our Naughty and Nice list. New Members get the following letter: Greetings New Member: Thank you for joining Strength and Hodor during our open-door season. We are an alliance of active and fair players who believe that, as players of a co-operative game, everyone benefits from working together and having an open dialog. We are open to people who are reincarnating a lot, newcomers and old soldiers, and we will try to have at least a few high level players at all times. Alts are welcome, as long as you don’t try to trick people about it. Spies for other alliances will be found and removed. Our open-door season exists for a very limited time when there is not an active alliance vs. alliance phase in progress. We will allow 10-15 new people in, and then close the door until these new guys all leave the alliance, are removed from ‘probation,’ have their probation continued or are removed from the alliance. Getting removed from the alliance is not very easy-everyone has a voice and a place. Getting removed will generally be limited to actions such as abusing other members (in chat or by raven), intentionally and blatantly attacking friends or allies (sending a spy here and there or a few accidental attacks is fine, sending a wave of attacks at a friend on purpose is not,) getting caught spying for another alliance (and we will catch you!) and becoming inactive (if you give us a heads-up before leaving, we won’t kick you, but if your flag goes to a question mark, you’re going to be removed…you can always send a raven to the leader when you return!) As a new member, you’re on probation for at least a week. That means that we want to know you a bit more before we count you as a full member. Full members have access to the facebook group, but other than that we treat all our members equally. Even our leader and officers are not overlords, but people who happen to have the time and energy to help and who’ve been placed in their positions by the plaudits of their peers. To get off of probation, this is what we’ll need to see: #1. Add the leader or an officer or all the officers to your friends list. This enables them to send you ravens for challenges and makes things easier for you. #2. Send a raven to a leader or officer, or all of them, to say hi. Say who you are and why you’re sending a raven and what Strength and Hodor can do for you. #3. Contribute, contribute, contribute. Add an item to a challenge (if the challenge is empty, you may want to ask why first) and (if it is an option) add something to a camp. (The ‘worst’ thing that could happen is you lose the item. No one will be mad that you put something in a camp or a challenge.) #4. Participate. Join in a challenge, send a raven for help in a boss battle, and jump in someone else’s battle. Answer a banner call and tell people you did so in chat. Give a banner call, and tell people in chat stuff about who is attacking you. #5. Treat others well, laugh and have a good time. We really would rather have a small alliance of people who laugh and have a good time than a giant alliance full of people that don‘t care. Small alliances that wish to join as a group are welcome. We are Strength and Hodor: We are not the biggest, but we have big hearts. We are not the strongest, but we’ll fight for each other no matter what the odds. We’re not the smartest, but we’re getting there. We don’t start fights, but we sure do end them! To join our Alliance during an "open door day", click on the relevant link: * Join us in Facebook * Join us in Disruptor Beam * Join us in Kongregate Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Tier 2 Alliances Category:Tier 1 Alliances